


The Sunshine Show

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Co-workers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, co anchor au, morning tv, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: A headcannon by Marc that I got roped into writing.





	The Sunshine Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorsetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorsetti/gifts).



“Good morning and welcome to The Sunshine Show, with me, Robert Sugden”. 

Arrogance oozes out of him as the satisfied smirk that had been perfected for the cameras sits proudly upon his face.

“And I'm Aaron Dingle.” Aaron smiles through gritted teeth, the confidence radiating from Robert irritating him already and they haven't even made it to the 8 am weather update. 

 

Their relationship is tentative, to say the least, but they are professionals and working the camera is the one thing they have in common. 

“Gorgeous morning today, don't you think Aaron?” Robert eyes him sideways, corner of his mouth curled upwards as he holds his chin high, a subtle wink to add more fuel to Aaron's hatred thrown in his direction. 

Aaron bites back a grunt, busying himself with shuffling the papers in front of him so he doesn’t clench his fists in anger live for half of Britain to see. 

“Stunning.” He replies with a forced smile, one he had mastered since having the displeasure of working alongside Robert daily. 

 

There was an instant dislike when Robert was hired as Aaron’s new co-anchor. He had tried his best to be welcoming on his first day, going out of his way to meet the other man and try form some sort of bond before they went on air together. 

The way he sauntered in on the first day, crisp white shirt and navy tie. The sun hitting his skin in all the right places, highlighting his blond locks and making his green-grey eyes sparkle as they connected with Aaron's. There was an excitement building in Aaron as he stood from the makeup chair, hand stretched out in front of him. 

He was attractive, Aaron couldn't deny that, the twitching in his groin was evidence enough of it. He had to bite down hard on his lip when he came face to face with Robert. He followed the freckles down his cheek, eyes scanning the length of his jaw and watching intensely as his Adam's apple bobbed each time he swallowed. Aaron had to shake his mind out of the gutter. 

“Aaron Dingle, nice to finally meet-”

“He can't wear that tie, I'm wearing Navy today, change it.” Robert barked, addressing someone from the wardrobe department and not giving Aaron a second glance, before turning on his heels and back out the room, leaving Aaron's stood with his jaw hung open. 

 

“Aaron?...Aaron?” 

Robert's voice brought Aaron out of his thoughts. Eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights when he realizes he is still on air, missing his cue on the TelePrompter, zoning out during Roberts rambling of the morning agenda. 

“T-that’s right Robert, don't go anywhere, we’ll be right back!” Aaron stumbles over his words, hot under the collar as the director signals for them coming off air. 

“Careful Dingle, if you have another performance like that I may have to look for a new co-anchor.” Robert was smug with his words as a soft brush drew over his defined cheekbones, highlighting them as would the morning sun on an early Sunday morning, shining through the window as they lay in bed. 

“Fuck off.” Was the smartest thing Aaron could conquer up as he clears his throat, the thoughts in his head distracting him from how much Robert actually irritates him. 

“And then where would my eye candy be?” Robert smirks as he stands from his chair and walks out of the room, like it’s his own personal runway. 

Leaving Aaron with a clenched jaw, a dry mouth and a stiffening erection all at once. 

 

***

 

Their days rarely ever differ. The stories are new but their lines almost never change, neither does their relationship. 

The digs from Robert are constant, daily, usually covered with a flirty smile or a wink that has Aaron clenching his jaw and his fist. The detest he has for the other man only heightens by the day, not that the public would ever have guessed. 

Their days are filled with broad smiles and shoulder nudges, inside jokes that aren't exactly inside, more read off a TelePrompTer in front of them. Robert always taking the opportunity to touch Aaron's arm, or brush against their knees. Aaron imagines its a mix of wanting to irritate him and playing up to the camera, but he'd never admit that it worked, making his blood boil and flush to his cock all at once. 

Robert Sugden has earned himself the title of the biggest flirt in morning TV, and Aaron would be idiotic to think their relationship is different to any other. 

No matter man or woman, Robert somehow managers to have them all falling at his feet when they come on the show. He's perfected the dazzling smile with just the right amount of mischief in. Aaron knows this because he witnesses it daily. He can't help but stare sometimes, before he's reminded how vain and self obsessed his co-anchor really is, as he inappropriately pinches Aaron’s ass off camera or whispers innuendos only Aaron can hear, making him turn a slight shade of red for all the world to see.

To say life has got a lot harder since Robert Sugden has been around would be an understatement. And it's not only thing in his life that gets hard when he's around. 

 

Today's no different, Aaron thinks as he sits in the makeup chair of the large room, a young blonde running some gel through his hair as he sits with his eyes closed, relaxing into the touch. 

Roberts nowhere to be seen, and Aaron's thankful for the few moments of peace before they go on air. 

There's a throat being cleared above him and he opens up one eye to take a look, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Aaron, isn't it?” The voice asks and it's so deep and soothing that it makes Aaron's eyes shoot open and take in all of the man in front of him. 

He observes. A tall, tanned brunette stood in front of him, large broad shoulders and biceps that are teasing with his shirt, almost begging to be released. His toned chest is puffed out and it’s obvious he works out. Aaron swallows hard before clearing his throat, noticing the large hand pushed out in front of him. 

He takes it in his own, a firm handshake follows as he relaxes into the grip of the rough fingertips. 

“Ed Roberts, I’m the new Sports Anchor, it’s good to finally meet you.”

Aaron's mouth is dry, and he realizes he hasn't replied and the other man is narrowing his eyes in confusion. 

“Hi, uh - yeah, good to meet you. Welcome to the team.” Aaron smiles nervously under the gaze as the other man's face relaxes and he smiles back fondly. 

“It's good to be here, I think we're going to have a lot of fun.” Ed smiles, before sending a sly wink in Aaron's direction and turning on his heels. Aaron's eyes scan the curve of his ass in the tight slacks as he walks away, his tongue slipping out to wet his now dry lips. 

“On in 5.” He hears a loud shout come from behind him, startling him out of his gaze as inappropriate thoughts swim around his mind. 

His day had just improved a lot. 

***

“Right, let's take some calls.”

Aaron smiles into the camera as Robert follows the TelePrompter. Dazzling smiles, all porcelains teeth and meeting to their eyes and mostly faked. 

It had been a long morning, they were doing a segment on modern dating and had been discussing the latest dating apps in comparison to traditional dating and Aaron isn't the slightest bit interested. 

Robert had yet to wind him up this morning, the two of them surprisingly getting on and laughing along to the dating horror stories they had been sent by fans. 

“We've got Brenda on the line, are you there Brend?” Aaron asks politely as he adjusts his ear piece. 

“Hello, boys.” The elderly voice comes over the speakers in the studio, both men smiling more out of habit. 

“Hi, Brenda.” Robert smiles warmly as he tries to bite back a laugh, a nudge of the knee towards Aaron. The woman sounds like she's closer to 90 than 19 and Robert’s about to ask her about online dating. “So what are your opinions on Modern dating? Any horror stories?” He proceeds, as he hears Aaron snigger a little next to him before composing himself into his professional manner. 

“I don't understand it all you see my dear, I think it's a waste of time. You need to meet someone and see if there's a spark there, you can’t do that over a blooming phone.” The elderly lady argues over the phone and Aaron can help but chuckle before he speaks. 

“I think you're right Brenda, you never know who you're talking to online.” He replies smiling into the camera. 

“There needs to be chemistry there. Like you two lads, I can almost feel the spark through my TV with you two lovely boys.” She rambles on and Aaron almost chokes on the water he was about to sip, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under the eyes of millions. He sits up straighter before scratching behind his ear. “Uh-” he shuffles some papers in front of him avoiding the camera as he opens and closes his mouth. 

“Well thanks, Brenda, we make a good team don't we.” Robert chimes in, saving Aaron from the embarrassment as he flashes a grin towards him and squeezes his shoulder before turning back to the Camera. “Thanks for your call Brenda.” 

Roberts still smiling, more smugly now as introduces the morning weather, professional until the very second the cameras off. 

There's a fit of laughter as soon as the On Air sign switches off and he almost falls into Aaron's side as his head lands on his shoulder. “Your face - was - priceless.” He gasps between fits of laughter and there's something about how his eyes shine with glossy tears and they crinkle from the laughter that has Aaron smiling back, feeling less annoyed by the second. Roberts happiness radiating off him like rays of sun. 

“Who's idea was it to take a call from a 90-year-old about online dating?!” Aaron laughs back, caught up in the moment between him and Robert as the makeup team being to pile in and fix them up for their afternoon segment. 

“Whoever it was, I wanna buy them a pint, it was worth it just for your face alone.” Robert’s slapping his knee in amusement as he glances at Aaron from the side, a small brunette running gel through his hair. 

“Shut it you.” Aaron nudges Robert in the side as their laughing dies down, turns to fond smiles as their gazes linger a little longer than they should do. 

Robert's mouth opens, closes then opens again like he’s thinking of the right words when..

“Aaron.” There's a deep, husky voice coming from the side of the studio and Aaron's head is whipping round to find it. 

Robert closes his mouth, Aaron misses the disappointed look on his face. 

“Hey, Ed.” Aaron’s smiling as he stands to greet the other man, swaying slightly on his feet. 

“So, you wanna grab that drink tonight?” Ed smiles back coyly, as his body sways in sync with Aaron's, his head cocked to the side. 

“Uh - Yeah, meet me out front when we're finished?” Aaron suggests, biting his lower lip. 

“Perfect.” Ed beams, before jogging back to where he needs to be. 

Aaron stays standing as he watches him leave, a heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Seriously?” Robert's voice startles him, forgetting the other people in the room momentarily. 

“What?” He asks, sitting back in his seat and avoiding Robert's eyes. 

“He’s a muppet.” Robert replies matter of factly, hand out in front of him.

“You don't even know him.” Aaron defends as he begins to get frustrated at Roberts input. 

“Whatever.” Robert mumbles under his breath as the director starts to count them in for the next segments. 

Aaron keeps his eyes on Robert, his shoulders slumped and a scowl on his face and if Aaron didn't know better he could swear there was a hint of jealousy in Robert's voice. 

 

***

 

Drinks with Ed could only be described as one word. Nice. 

Aaron had racked his brain to come up with something more.. exciting but all he could think was *nice. 

It had been just the two of them, chatting and smiling in a small corner bar not far from the studio. Aaron enjoyed himself, although his mind was somewhere else. 

Even when Ed had smiled his big pearly whites, even when his large hands came up to rest on Aaron's biceps and he fell into the pool of deep brown eyes he still couldn't shake it. 

He couldn't help but think about the way Robert had reacted earlier on that afternoon. It wasn't exactly new for Robert, for him to be an ass and judge people prematurely, but there was just something about the way he said it that had the hairs on Aaron’s arm stand up and a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. 

He went home alone. 

Ed ever the gentleman walking him to his doorstep before a kiss on the cheek and a wave of the hand. 

Aaron cursed, thinking the distraction would do him good, instead he ended up in his apartment alone with a few open beers and only his right hand for company.

It wasn't his greatest idea. 

As 6 am comes around and then pounding in his head and the dryness of his mouth screams mistake. 

It takes all his strength to clamber to the bathroom, shower and try and make himself look slightly presentable. He was thankful there was a team of expert makeup artists on hand ready and waiting for him. 

He catches Robert's eye when he enters a few minutes after him, sitting in the makeup chair directly facing him, avoiding his gaze. Aaron watches as he flirts with one of the small blondes who's passing him a cup of coffee before running off at the sound of her name and Aaron rolls his eyes at the sight. Back to being an asshole then he thinks. 

There's no sign of Ed so early in the morning and Aaron's actually quite thankful of that, would rather do without the awkward Hellos this morning. 

The producer rushing in, ready to prepare everyone for the morning once makeup is finished. She gathers everyone together, Robert and Aaron standing side by side, shoulders brushing, it sends a shiver down Aaron's spine but Robert doesn't seem to flinch by the Interaction as their fingers graze. Still refuses to meet Aaron's eyes  
“..and we have the charity basketball team in at 9, Aaron, Robert, you'll be taking part In a game.”

Aaron catches the last end of the briefing, his stomach turning at the thought. 

“Basketball?” Aaron questions, his face paling at the word. 

“Yes. We're doing a segment on the children charity team to help raise money, you are going to play around with them, at least try and look like you're enjoying it.” She directs the last bit towards Robert before turning on her heels. Aaron can't help but grimace at the thought of a bunch of kids running around him with a heavy ball in his hungover state. 

He sighs, regretting drinking at all last night as they head for the studio, Robert still silent.

The morning segment goes swimmingly as usual, Robert and Aaron plastering on their winning smiles and reading their lines like the professionals they are. 

They're getting their makeup topped up during the ad break. Their jackets are coming off and ties loosening in preparation for the activeness of the next part, and Aaron can't help but let his eyes linger on Roberts large hands as they pull at the thin pink tie around his neck. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he imagines what it would be like for his own hands to be undressing Robert, what it would feel like to touch his toned chest. 

“Looking a bit pale their Dingle.”

Robert's voice startles Aaron out of his inappropriate thoughts, he swallows hard and tries to regain his composure. 

“Not feeling great, that's all.” Aaron shrugs, a bead of sweat building on his brow as he focuses hard on not throwing up all over the studio. 

“Scared of getting beat by a bunch of kids.” Robert smirks, his cocky demeanor back in full force now and Aaron can't help but let out a little chuckle at the man in front of him, a warmth in his chest before they’re Interrupted by the team of kids running into the studio. 

 

It's as bad as Aaron expected. Worse. 

 

They split into two teams and play a small 4 on 4 March in the studio built the court, him and Robert on opposite teams. 

Roberts team wins, obviously. 

He finds himself hunched over, breathing heavy and sweat staining his white shirt as he focuses on not throwing up all over the small children. 

He stands a bit straighter, not wanting to look completely ridiculous on camera. 

Robert’s celebrating with his team, he has the smallest player up on his shoulders jumping up and down as the other two smile widely at him, all cheering. It's a sight Aaron never thought he would see, a sight that warms his heart. 

He watches on, as Robert congratulates all the small player, smiles, hugs, high fives. They're all smiling largely at him, eyes full of admiration and Robert’s got an almost soft look on his face that Aaron has never saw him wear before. He can't help but stare. 

They're off air now, the adverts in full swing as the children run off to get cleaned up and the makeup artist comes barging in with towels and matte powder. 

Robert makes his way over to Aaron, soft smile still on his face, Aaron's probably wearing the same one as he looks admiringly at the man in front of him. 

“You were great with them.” He exhales, it's almost like word vomit as he diverts his eyes quickly at how soft he might sound. 

Robert just smiles shyly, scratches at his neck before standing up straighter. There's a tension building between them and it's pulling them closer, almost magnetic. He opens his mouth to reply but Aaron’s names being called again and they're both looking behind him towards the culprit. 

Robert can't help but roll his eyes as Ed comes walking over in his pristine suit and green tie, a large grin on his face. It's becoming a habitat. 

“Alright?” Aaron's smiling, but his face is laced with disinterest and he throws a cautious look towards Robert before turning his whole body towards Ed. 

“You were great.” He smiles supportively and Aaron holds back a scoff, know he's just being nice because he really wasn't. He spent most of the match out of breath stood by the net and he's pretty sure one of his own teammates stepped on his foot on purpose. 

“Thanks.” Aaron mumbles out and he can't help but notice how fresh Ed looks in comparison to how bad Aaron feels. 

“Look I've gotta go, I'll catch you later.” Ed’s saying as he's jogging back to his post and Aaron doesn't bother much with a goodbye, instantly turning back to Robert. 

He catches him slumping off, towards the other side of the studio, head bowed and silent, and Aaron has the biggest urge to call his name. 

“Rob?.” He calls, in attempts to get the other man's attention, but it fails. 

“On in 2.” The producer is shouting, shoving Aaron in the direction he needs to be. 

There's a scowl on Roberts face for the rest of the day, silence takes over them other than the words they have to read off the TelePrompTer and Aaron can't help but feel disappointed, empty almost. 

 

****

 

The silence lasted days, it was deafening and eerily.

Aaron never thought he'd be missing Robert’s constant smirk or annoying tints but he was, the days felt empty without them and it was all becoming too much. 

Aaron's had enough, was sick of trying to coax a conversation out of Robert, was sick of his smile disappearing the second the camera was off. The urge to reach over and touch him is becoming unbearable and he needs answers. 

He’s fidgeting in the makeup chair when Robert comes in early that morning, eyes glued to the floor to stop him from connecting with Aaron's. 

That's all it takes to make Aaron's blood boil, fist clenching as he stands to make his way to the studio, closely behind Roberts. 

Everyone's making their way out of the dressing room when Aaron takes a fist full of Robert’s jacket, pulling him back and pinning him to the wall to stop him from escaping. 

Roberts' face is a mixture of confusion and Aaron as an arm pushing against his chest, jaw clenched and seething. 

“Aaron, what the fuck?” Robert’s asking pushing Aaron away. 

“You going to tell me what's going on?” Aaron questions, eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed. 

“I don't know what you're on about.” Roberts feigning confusion as Aaron's hand finally drops from his chest. 

“Have I done something to offended you?” Aaron's asking more seriously now. He watches as Robert’s face drops, eyes looking sad before it's gone within seconds and replaced with a mask. 

Robert scoffs, tries to move out of Aaron's gaze but there's an arm coming up and slamming next to his head, Aaron blocking him in again. 

“Rob.” Aarons voice is soft and quiet, his hand comes up to Robert’s chest, more gentle now and their eyes are connecting for the first time in days, it almost makes Aaron forget to breathe. 

Robert’s eyes dart from Aaron's own baby blues to his lips and the back again before he opens his mouth to speak. There's a stutter, a fumble over his words and he's fighting for what to say as they breathe in each other, noses almost grazing, terrifyingly close. The hair on the back of Aaron's neck stands to attention as Roberts breath tickles his lips. 

“WHERE ARE MY NEWS READERS WE’RE ABOUT TO GO LIVE.”

They're getting dragged onto set, pushed into their seats as the director is counting down from 5 in front of them and their lines are coming up on the screen. Aaron's heart is racing, pumping fast in his chest as he remembers the way Robert had just looked at him, with so much want and hope. 

There's so many questions, so much unspoken but what was there is evident and Aaron can't deny it anymore. 

He can't think straight, his heart is pounding and his hands are sweaty as he wets his lips, chances a glance at Robert whose eyes are firmly towards the camera, not daring to look at Aaron. 

Aaron shakes his head, the on air sign is flashing red in his face and he tries to regain himself, get control of his feelings before he reads his prompt, opening the show. 

“Uh- Good morning and welcome to The Sunshine Show, I'm Aaron Dingle.” Aaron exhales deeply, plastering on his smile for the cameras as he waits for Robert to take his cue. 

There's silence. Aaron turns towards Robert, the producer is hissing something about missing his cue but Robert’s just staring at Aaron ignoring everyone else in the room. 

His eyes bore into Aaron, making him feel nervous and excited and something else that he can't put into words and it takes everything in Aaron not to grab hold of Robert there and then. 

“Robert.” Aaron hisses, head nodding towards the camera and the room of people waiting on him as millions watch live at home. 

Robert doesn’t speak, he just lets the corner of his lips turn into a smile, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s as darts forwards. 

Within seconds his hands are on Aaron’s face and they're pulling him closer, lips taking Aaron's hostage and sucking on them lightly. 

Aaron’s motionless at first, before he gives in, sinks into the kiss that makes him feel lightheaded. It's like nothing he's ever experience and the only thing that reminds him they have an audience is the countless gasps that fill the studio as they break apart. Foreheads touching and noses grazing, eyes never leaving each other. 

Aaron lets out a breath, it's hot and wet on Robert’s lips and both of them smile before there's a throat clearing in front of them. 

They break apart, cheeks tinged red and breathless as they turn towards the camera. 

 

The on air sign is big and red reflecting onto their faces as the crew stand gobsmacked with wide jaws. 

Robert smirks, as he catches Ed in the corner of the room wearing the same expression as he leans over into Aaron’s ear and whispers. 

 

“At least we make good TV.”


End file.
